


A silent forest (Is never a good sign)

by AlpineFresh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3AM me is significantly nicer than 4AM me, Camping, Fluff, Gen, Getting Lost, Light Angst, i think so anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: Tommy's stomach clenched, body filled with a crippling sense of wrong.The forest was dead quiet...
Comments: 32
Kudos: 485





	A silent forest (Is never a good sign)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I'm super proud of myself for finishing this so quickly. Who would have thought that positive reinforcement could result in an increased productivity, lol.
> 
> Thanks to everybody to gave my other fic a read, it made me super happy <3
> 
> As a thanks, I wrote something significantly fluffier than I normally would (Still got some of that tasty angst though).

Tommy gaped in awe at the great towering pines, soft beams of sunlight filtered peacefully through the high reaching branches. The sound of a distant river babbled softly in the background, creating an oddly magical atmosphere.

A hand gently tapped the bottom of Tommy’s chin, “Careful Tommy, you’ll catch flies,” Wilbur teased.

The teenager glared indignantly at Wilbur. “No I won’t, _bitch_ ,” he scoffed.

"So, are you two just gonna stand there while Phil and I do all the hard work?" Techno asked as he fumbled with tent rods.

Tommy crossed his arms, " _Yeah_ , do your work, peasant!" He crowed.

Tommy heard Phil try and fail to hide his laughter while Techno paused his work to level Tommy with an unimpressed stare. Techno sighed and detached one of the poles, wielding it like a sword and starting in Tommy's direction. " _Viva la revolution_ ," the pink haired man muttered, raising the flimsy pole menacingly.

Tommy swore under his breath, scrambling to hide behind Wilbur. “Protect me, my _best friend_!" He cajoled.

Wilbur casually sidestepped out of Techno’s way with raised hands. "Sorry Toms, you're on your own for this one."

"Ugh, Wilbur you traitor!" Tommy shrilled, nearly tripping over his own feet in his attempt to escape Techno's wrath.

Alas, Tommy had never successfully evaded Techno before, and this was no exception. The teen gave a choked cough as the back of his shirt was grabbed, torn between laughing hysterically and screaming in terror.

The pole was tossed uselessly to the ground and Tommy was turned around to face Techno, who had a devious smirk on display. "One chance to apologize, Tommy," the man offered.

“Okay fine, I will, I will…" Tommy paused dramatically, looking off to the side.

He fought off a grin before making eye contact with his captor. "I'm sorry that… You're such a stupid fucking bitch bo-" Tommy screeched suddenly as Techno’s fingers dug into the teenagers sides.

Tommy let out sharp peals of laughter, batting at Techno with sapped strength. Not even falling to the ground was enough to dissuade the pink haired menace who insistently tickled Tommy's sides. "S-stop! I ca- I can- can't brea- _breathe_!" He choked out between his unwilling cackling.

Techno was suddenly pulled away from Tommy, giving the kid a chance to breathe. ”Okay, break it up boys. I'm not doing all of this shit by myself," Phil deadpanned.

Tommy rolled onto his hands and knees, sides heaving. A hand was thrust into his face, he gratefully took the offered hand and was dragged up to his feet by Phil. "Thanks big P," Tommy said breathlessly.

Phil responded with a smile, shaking his head lightly at the nickname. "You can thank me by gathering dry wood for the fire."

Tommy gave a brief nod before darting off into the surrounding forest, eager to explore the deep evergreen.

\----

Of course he managed to get lost, why wouldn't he get lost? Tommy made the mistake of going off the trail, he honestly wasn't intending on going far. He just wanted to grab the mother load of twigs and sticks from a fallen tree… And then he saw a deer, a _real_ deer! Could you really blame him for wanting to get a closer look?

So he had crept closer, heart pounding with excitement. The deer didn't even try to run, it just stood there, grazing lazily on grass. Tommy got close enough to touch it, running his fingers through short brown fur with an awestruck grin on his face. For once in his life, the boy was completely silent.

The deer froze, head shooting up and ears flicking. Tommy felt his own muscles tense along with the deer's, subconsciously holding his breath to listen.

Tommy's stomach clenched, body filled with a crippling sense of wrong. The forest was dead quiet, not a breeze to be felt, even the birds that seemed almost obnoxious before were gone. The snap of a twig sent Tommy's heart all the way to his throat, the deer's eyes scanned for a hidden threat.

Something big and gray launched itself out of the underbrush with a snarl. Tommy didn't waste another moment, feet already moving before his brain had the chance to catch up. He followed the deer's lead, dodging around trees and leaping over obstacles. The sound of several footfalls and sharp barks at his heel made adrenaline pump through his veins, going faster than he previously thought himself to be capable of.

It somehow felt like he was running for both five seconds and five hours, he had lost sight of the deer and wasn't even sure if the wolves were on his tail anymore. By the time he tripped over some hidden bramble he was completely and utterly lost.

Tommy didn't bother trying to get up, laying on his back gasping for breath with burning lungs. He brought two fingers up to his neck, closing his eyes and feeling the erratic pulse of his heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

\---

Tommy sat up quickly, breathing hard. A howl cut through the night air and sent Tommy to his aching feet.

Another howl sounded and he got moving in the opposite direction, not feeling too keen on another encounter so soon. Tommy cursed softly to himself as he stumbled over roots and twigs he couldn't see thanks to the darkness of the forest and his already shaky limbs.

It was fine, there was a river by the campsite, right? If he could just find that river, he could totally, probably make it back to the campsite before the wolves got him.

Tommy weaved clumsily around tall standing trees, his body felt like it was made of lead. He bumped into trees a few more times than he was comfortable with admitting.

Why did he have to see that deer? Why couldn't it have just run away from him like every other woman. Tommy's heart was practically pounding out of his chest, paranoia making him jump at every unexpected noise.

What he wouldn't give to have his friends with him…

He felt a glimmer of hope at the lovely sound of rushing water. He walked with newfound strength, intent on getting to safety as soon as possible.

Relieved tears definitely didn't start pooling in his eyes when he saw the river. The abyss-like water reflecting what little moonlight managed to peek through the canopy.

He stuck a couple fingers in the freezing water to feel the current. "Jesus, that's cold as fuck," he muttered, shaking off excess water droplets.

At least he was ninety percent sure which direction to go now. Tommy rubbed at his tired eyes and started heading downstream.

His eyelids seemed to be getting heavier with every passing second. Apparently falling asleep on the forest floor after running for your life didn't result in a very restful sleep, go figure.

The sound of pine needles crunching underfoot had Tommy's eyes wide open. He dropped to the ground immediately, pressing his body into the muddy riverbank in an attempt to hide himself.

Tommy watched the bushes, already beginning to debate jumping into the river to escape.

The footsteps were getting closer. Tommy frowned, listening a little more carefully. Those didn't sound like an animal's footfalls.

A lone figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, red and white standing out in the night. Was that...?

”Techno?" Tommy called out uncertainly.

The figure froze for a second before, "Tommy?"

Tommy pushed himself out of the cold mud and all but threw himself at Techno, burying his face in the man's fluffy coat. "Oh my fucking god, I thought I was going to die!"

Tommy inhaled slowly, breathing in the familiar scent and letting the stress drain from his posture. A hesitant hand massaged his scalp in a comforting manner. "I've got you Tommy, you're good," Techno gently reassured the teen.

They didn't stay that way for very long until Techno pulled away (though one hand stayed on Tommy's forearm, as if scared Tommy would disappear if he let go).

“C'mon, we should go find Phil before he's out all night," Techno advised.

Tommy nodded in agreement despite knowing Techno probably couldn't see it, quietly letting his friend take the lead.

They were only walking for a couple minutes before Techno came to a sudden stop. Tommy tilted his head inquisitively, not having the energy to ask verbally.

"You're going too slow," Techno started.

“Not my fault I was chased by _wolves_ and now I'm tired." Never mind, apparently he still had just enough energy to talk back to Techno.

Techno paused, "You- I'll ask later…. I was going to offer to carry you, but if you really want to walk, knock yourself out," the man finished nonchalantly.

Tommy perked up. "You'll carry me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not like that's anything new," Techno snorted.

Tommy shoved halfheartedly at his friend's shoulder. "Oh, fuck off, not true," he grumbled. 

Techno chuckled softly. "Sure it isn't, now get on."

The man crouched, letting Tommy clamber awkwardly onto his back and wrap his arms loosely around Techno’s neck.

Techno's straightened up and started moving at least twice as fast as they were previously. The rhythmic rocking motion mixed with the feeling of safety was enough to lull Tommy into a weird state of half sleep, still distantly aware of his surroundings.

He pried his eyes open at the sound of Phil's voice. "Phil, hey Phil, guess what?" Tommy whispered loudly.

"Yeah Tommy?"

"I saw a deer… It's fur was softer than I thought it would be," he mumbled sleepily. 

"That's nice Tommy, you'll have to tell me more about it tomorrow," Phil responded.

Tommy hummed in agreement and took to fiddling mindlessly with the fluff of Techno’s coat.

He wasn't quite sure how long it was until they made it back to the campsite. Wilbur, who had been pacing anxiously around a crackling fire, ran over when he saw them with a relieved sigh.

"Tommy! Where the hell did you go off to? Are you okay? I thought you were just grabbing some twigs!" Wilbur fretted, brushing hair out of the teen's face and rubbing away smears of dried mud.

" _Stop_ ," Tommy whined, hiding his face in Techno’s shoulder.

Tommy could feel Techno’s voice reverberate as the man spoke. “Wilbur, relax. He's fine, just tired."

Wilbur let out a long exhale. "Right, sorry."

Tommy looked up just in time to see Phil giving Wilbur a pat on the shoulder and an understanding smile.

A yawn forced it's way out of Tommy's mouth, the fire was just close enough for the heat to reach them. There was something very special about the warmth from a flame, it was different from a normal heating system. He let his eyes flutter closed one more time, a fond smile on his face as he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if there's a tag or warning you think I should add, I'm not good at identifying those things. I just write what I feel to be appropriate reactions to the events and circumstances.
> 
> Please remember to take proper care of yourself, I find that Lavender Chamomile tea with a little bit of honey is really nice for easing nerves.
> 
> Have a nice day/night, see you later <3
> 
> (Also, that one comment about women almost didn't make it in but it kept making me laugh so I didn't have the heart to remove it)


End file.
